The Story of Fionna and Cake Prototype 1
by newsuperyoshi
Summary: A little prototype for the project, plz review, I'm doing this so I can see what people like and what would be best to drop, in addition to giving you a sneak preview. Don't follow this story, but fav and follow me, as this story won't be updated. :)


**Ok, so, managing two live stories and one up in the air, wow.**

**But anyway, I won't be doing any pre or post comments on this story after this until a post note at the end of each season. From now on, I will speak as Fionna, starting...**

**Ok, in character now, newsuperyoshi left and said he had to go work on Cops and Robbers, he put me in charge of the story! Oh, right, I'm Fionna the Human, an adventuress and the last full human left IN THE WORLD, currently, I'm 17, and I'm looking forward for the story ahead, but for now, here's my profile (as a formality):**

**Name: Fionna Cake (named after my cat with no first name)**

**Age: 17**

**Job: Adventuress**

**A little bit of info: I used to be in love with a former human that mutated into gum called Gumball, but we had a falling out a while back, additionally, me and my boyfriend call him gumballess. I currently live in the only house in the Grassland Kingdom, where I live with everyone else who lives there (my roommate cat that is practically my sister and a robot called BEMO), I have a boyfriend that is (don't hate, it's nothing like those others) a vampire.**

I wake up in the morning, seeing a bright sun rising over the Ice Kingdom, although I am enemies with the Ice Queen, and we are _technically _at war, I have to admit, the sunrise with it there is fantastic. I stretch out, getting out of bed, still groggy, in my PJs, I go over to my closet and start getting some cloths for the day. I don't trust you all yet, so I'll skip until I'm fully dressed, I have a tightish blue shirt on, a sky blue skirt, my usual socks, some white sneakers, I start to walk away, then I realize my head is a little lighter then normal, I look back, and there they are, my signature bunny ears, waiting there in my closet, loyally sitting there, prepared for the day ahead. I put the ears on and all seems right with me.

I climb down the tree into the main chamber, and I see a note from Cake, it says

'_Fi, I've gone to Monicromicon's house, bacon pancakes are in the fridge, ~Cake'_

Walking to the fridge, I find the bacon pancakes on a plate, heat them up, and serve, as I eat it, I always love these things, then after I've eaten, I hear a knock on the door, it was Gumball, or should I say GumBALLESS! At the time, he was my boyfriend, this was before we had our little falling out.

'Welcome, how are you?' I greeted.

'Meh,' he said. 'But it involves you,'

'Me?' I asked, confused 'How?'

'Last night, when you were battling the Ice Queen, I noted something odd,'

I still had the look of confusion on my face.

'You seemed to like the Ice Queen,' he said, very accusatory.

'What?!' I knew I almost shouted that he would think like that. He backed his head away, very shocked, I could tell. 'Why would you think that it would happen?!' My voice was rising 'How do you think that would happen?!' I was practically yelling now. 'How did you think that would happen?!' He was hiding his face as he began. Me and the Ice Queen were on extra rocky grounds, and we were _clearly _not going to be like he was clearly implying.

'Fionna, you are worrying me, are you sure everything is alright?' He was asking behind his hands. 'Remember, I can get you arrested he-'

'BULL SHIT!' I yell 'This is not your kingdom, this is the Grass Lands! You are not royal here, you're just a foreigner!'

'Fio-' he starts, but is interrupted by me.

'Yet you still have the nerve to act like I'm your subject?! Do you have any idea how many laws HERE you've broken since you walked in?!' I punch a wall as hard as I can, creating a hole in it and blood to spill from my hands 'You are just a pompus assholeish prick!'

'But f-' he tried

'No, no more chances this time!' I slap him as hard as I can, causing his cheek to gush out blood 'Now get out of my sight,'

He runs out as fast as he could, then, he turned around on a hill and looked at me, I just give him the middle finger. Off he ran, back to his safety in his kingdom. I almost wonder what bs he'll try next.

'Boo!' I hear from a vampire behind me.

I turn around and who do I see? None other than Marshall Lee (what was with the rhyme), I start turning red, as he had just seen everything, but how much of anything did he see?

'M-Marshall, what are you doing here?' I asked.

'How's that bruce?'

I looked at my fist, and there was a dark spot forming on my knuckles.

'And that one two,' he added.

I was sure my face was so red, I was sure I looked like a ten start meal to him. 'You know?! How- D-Did you watch me the whole morning?'

'No, I was bluffing,' he answers.

I punch him in the shoulder and he fakes it hearting. I can't contain the small giggle I had at this. I'll admit, he can be rather entertaining at times.

Then, I hear the banana guards approaching. That little- they have no authority here. I grab my sword, my crossbow, and some arrows and go outside.

'Go away,' I warn 'You don't have any authority here,'

They ignore, I shoot at them, aiming to injure, all of them are knocked out. I then move them into the Ice Kingdom. I return to the treehouse, see Marshall watching all of this.

'Let's ditch 'em' he says.

'To where?' I ask

'Perhaps jam,'

At this, I decide to go with him to a jam session, it's unlikely the others will be able, Cake was at Monochromicorn's, Gumballes and I were starting a fight, overall, it was overwhelming in the odds of us being the only two.

When we get there, I don't have anything, just my voice. I wrote a note for Cake when she got back, _'Cake, gone over to Marshall's for jam sesson, be back later, ~Fi' _so I don't think she'll have to worry too much.

When we got there, I had forgotten my flute, so I didn't have anything to jam with. I improvised and said I was inventing a musical balloon that I had lost, so I would have to make due with one being sold at a vendor we passed. When we got to the cave, he said that the balloon wasn't a musical instrument, I challenged him and tried to play an improvised song... it went poorly.

When I tried to do a song about how balloon music was the music of the future, he laughed at the balloon just popping there, without much warning, and startling me a bit.

I lightly punched him on the shoulder and he faked pain, when we were in the cave, he put away his umbrella.

**Ok, guys, this has been prototype one of The Story of Fionna and Cake. Who am I talking to? I r confused.**


End file.
